Angels in my Path
by ProfTweety
Summary: There but for the Grace of God, and Angels in my Path, go I. Andy & Sharon move from friends to lovers. Meanwhile a girl Andy befriends needs help from MC; Andy & Amy help her out. Some deep stuff, lots of fluff to soften the edges.
1. They're Just Them

_**They're Just Them**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "The Serenity Prayer" was authored by Reinhold Niebuhr and is used in many 12-step programs.

**A/N**: My muse wanted to go dark but I didn't want it too deep; "Angels in my Path" is the compromise. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: There but for the Grace of God, and Angels in my Path, go I. This addresses the forgotten children.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

_God grant me the serenity _

_to accept the things I cannot change;_

_courage to change the things I can;_

_and wisdom to know the difference._

He was antsy lately. If months counted as lately, that is. He knew what it was. Not drink, a woman; _Sharon_, specifically. He loved being friends with her. When she was a married woman, it was safer for both of them. Now their non-dates, which had already taken on a flirty edge, were really getting edgier. Neither of them had the nerve to actually _do_ anything but enough was said by both to imply mutual interest.

He found himself finding reasons to be close to her at work, even closer off-duty. It was not unusual for them to hang out at each other's homes; showing up unannounced was happening more often. She used to hesitantly ask if she was interrupting anything before she entered; since the divorce, she no longer does. He likes that they can do that. Just show up and be together.

It's gotten to the point where he can watch a game at her place while she reads or they'll go over a case together. Hell, they even do their bill paying together twice a month like clockwork, always at her place. Rusty thinks it's weird, thinks they're weird, but they're not, they're… _they're just them_.

On rough nights, he'd taken to driving around, then walking a good while before driving back home and being able to sleep soundly. If he didn't do this, he'd have trouble falling asleep. Thinking about Sharon kept him awake. Her smile, her smell, her touch, he thought about it all and then, of course, his imagination had to add things in like kissing her, undressing her, making love with her.

He wondered when he'd stopped thinking of it as having sex and changed it to lovemaking. Then he remembered. He was teasing her one night when she had called, unable to sleep, about having naughty thoughts, thinking about them having sex and she had denied it. She said she wasn't having trouble sleeping because she was thinking about them making love, rather it was their case keeping her up. Since then, his imagination made the change in terms.

He wondered why he was even antsier if they didn't spend time together off-duty a few days in a row. His best friend, the old curmudgeon, kept harping that he was in love and _better_ _not_ _mess_ it up for the rest of them. He spent time thinking about that, about them, about loving her, being in love with her, while on his nightly walks.

He passed by hookers of all ages, all colors, all levels of stoned and by now they were used to him. One girl stood out. She was a mini-Sharon and he found himself wondering how she ended up _there_, on that street, in that _life_, at her young age.

He was used to getting propositioned by hookers as he passed them, always had; he just assumed he had the look of a lonely man on the prowl for release. When mini-Sharon did it though, he had given her his card, telling her if she ever needed help or ever wanted out to call and he'd see what he could do. She had jokingly told him she just might take him up on that one day and the expression on her face and the tone of her voice had him thinking of Sharon again and wondering how he'd be able to help her doppelgänger.

One night on his walk, the mini-Sharon who said her name was Danielle, told him she was 18 and maybe needed a _real_ job. Assuring him she cleaned up nicely, she had shown him a copy of her high school transcript. He almost choked upon seeing she was a B+ student and had actually graduated in June. She spoke well, he could tell, and again wondered what the Hell brought her to this life. She had given him a copy of her resume, listing a couple of sports and an afterschool activity she was involved in the entire four years she attended the same high school, some volunteer work she did both at school and an outside program, and some clerical skills she learned from her guidance counselor the past four years. A week later, a friend of his in AA hired her as a part-time file clerk with good hourly pay as a favor to him. Yet every time he passed her spot, she was working her night job too.

Having went through a case from Hell that took two weeks to solve, an eternity in Sharon's eyes he could tell, took its toll on him since he was still sometimes walking to be able to sleep. Instead of driving home after, he drove to Sharon's condo. They had tea and chatted some but both being exhausted, he fell asleep on the couch. He had stretched out what he could and laid over her lap, her hand in his hair, soothing him. With practiced ease, she got up, covered him, and went to bed falling fast asleep.

In the morning, he had no idea where he was and upon realizing it was her condo, hoped he'd get a glimpse of the Sharon she was waking _before_ she became the Sharon he saw daily. When she came out to hit the button on the coffee maker, his mind started picturing her in a short silk nighty. When she came over to wake him, he saw she was in regular silk pajamas, complete with long sleeves but she had no make-up on and her hair was slightly mussed and he couldn't help thinking she was beautiful.

Without thinking, he got up, kissed her on the cheek, went into the kitchen and started getting things ready for the coffee. If she was surprised, she hid it well. Rather than say anything, she put her hand on his shoulder, kissed his cheek and went to shower.

The next time he saw her, she was ready for work, with the exception of her hair. He smiled at the look, daring her to leave it that way. On the rare occasion of speaking without thinking, she promised to leave it that way on the day after they made love for the first time. He'd made her shake hands on the deal, than lightly kissed her lips, barely there, explaining his aim was off as he meant to kiss her cheek.

Having finished their coffee, she told him to go home and get ready for work. Smiling, he left thinking he had a better sleep on her couch than in his own bed on some nights.

On another of his walks, he asked Danielle how she was doing. She spent a few minutes talking excitedly about her real job and how she got to fill in for the boss' assistant at an office meeting and how her boss told her she'd be a regular fill-in, as needed, from now on. Then a customer pulled up, Andy walked off looking back in time to see her get in the car.

He again drove to Sharon's condo, this time asking if tea and couch could be a new routine at both their places when needed by either. She agreed and grabbed the blanket for him, knowing he was staying.

This time it took her two tries to get up from under him on her lap. The first time she was too panicked. He had softly said her name as he dozed, her hand in his hair, so she answered him. Speaking too quietly for her to truly hear him, it sounded to her as if he said he loved her and in jumping up quickly, she woke him. Resettling on the couch, she waited until she knew he was sleeping deeply and got up to go to her bed. She sighed, thinking at least one of them would get pretty good sleep that night.

With Rusty at his friend's for the night and her mind still on what Andy had said, or what she _thought_ he had said, more than a week ago, she was having trouble concentrating on any activity she tried to take her mind off things. Deciding she couldn't, she drove to his place, happy to see his car in the driveway. He had long ago told her about his drives and walks he sometimes needed but not the reason behind the restlessness.

They had tea and talked about their children. Finally feeling fully at ease, she asked him if he loved her, if he was in love with her, explaining what she heard that night on her couch. Despite the deer-in-a-headlight look on his face, he had answered her honestly, telling her he was, assuring her she didn't have to be, didn't need to feel the same way. Hugging him, she had whispered _okay_, kissed his cheek and asked if she could sleep on his couch. He happily brought her a blanket, after she had turned down his offer to switch places with her.

He surprisingly realized he didn't need a walk when she _this_ close to him.

[TBC]


	2. Worlds Collide

_**Worlds Collide**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "The Serenity Prayer" was authored by Reinhold Niebuhr and is used in many 12-step programs.

**A/N**: My muse wanted to go dark but I didn't want it too deep; "Angels in my Path" is the compromise. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: There but for the Grace of God, and Angels in my Path, go I. This addresses the forgotten children.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

_God grant me the serenity _

_to accept the things I cannot change;_

_courage to change the things I can;_

_and wisdom to know the difference._

Monday; old case finished; surprisingly no new one yet. They all said their usual greeting to each other and sat at their respective desks to get a head start on their paperwork. Everyone, that is, except Lt Provenza who was bound and determined to finish his crossword. The clacking of her heels announcing her arrival did nothing for him, that puzzle was a bastard today. Andy, however, lost his concentration immediately.

She greeted her team as usual, stopping by Andy's desk momentarily. It was a routine they had fallen into, she didn't know when. Perhaps it was when they both had initially realized there were not-so-friendly sparks between them. He looked her up and down, pants today, not his favorite but they had a great fit, he'd give her that much. She patted his arm, they exchanged warm smiles, and she made her way to her office. Provenza put his crossword puzzle down, making to do some paperwork she'd probably edit three times before accepting it and signing off on his report. Silence ensued.

"Yo, yo, yo, Baby Doll in the house!" came the strange greeting, causing them all to look up as one. She was a young girl, white, about 18. Andy couldn't help but notice the thick auburn hair and green eyes. She was tiny, petite rather, wearing baby dolls and stilettos. She held photos in her hand. He saw Sharon come out of her office and shifted his gaze back to their visitor. She seemed very familiar but he wasn't placing her yet.

"How'd _you_ get up here?" came Provenza's not-so-cheerful greeting. "They let _anyone_ in nowadays."

"Only if you know your friends' schedules," she responded, smiling at him.

"Can we be of some assistance to you, Miss…?" the Captain couldn't keep from staring at the girl's outfit.

"I need help finding one of my friends. Years ago we formed a triad for safety. Sug didn't make it back yet and Zu won't come _near_ a police station, so ya get me." She pranced around finally laying eyes on Julio. "_You_ are my kind of man," she teased, winking at him.

"Miss Baby Doll, I presume you go by. What made you come here?" Sharon asked, recapturing her attention.

"I like the Miss added on. It classes it up some. Y'all are Major Crimes right? Hooker being missing might not even _be_ a crime to some people. She a ho! Who cares? But this ho," she pointed to a picture of her friend, "_this_ ho helped one Rusty Beck when he was a new boy toy on the streets." She looked at Sharon, continuing, "Word was he got a nice new life for ratting. He alive cuz of Sug and I want help finding her."

"I'm Captain Raydor, Miss Baby Doll. Rusty is doing well but I've, we've, never heard about any of his friends or acquaintances from back then." She looked around the room. Provenza shrugged, everyone else shook their heads. No one noticed Buzz did neither.

Extending her hand, "I guess you the one done took him in. _Nice_!" Sharon shook her hand than Baby Doll walked a circle around her. "I can see why he didn't talk about us with you." Looking around the room, she asked, "Who he spend time wit?"

"He never mentioned anything to me," Provenza supplied, looking mildly irritated for some reason.

"You too old, she too classy, who else?" 

"Me," Buzz answered timidly, "I got stuck on babysitting duty when he was being bratty. Now we're friends," he didn't know why he was explaining but couldn't stop. "He usually doesn't talk about that part of his life, _but_…"

"But he did, a lil bit, to you. Name?" the visitor inquired.

"Buzz. I'm not a cop. I'm a civilian for electronics." He moved toward her, hand extended, "Nice to meet you, Baby Doll, or should I say…?"

"Doll is fine, Buzz." Properly shaking his hand, "He had to mention Sug, maybe me, probably not Zu."

"Exactly," Buzz agreed, eyes on the Captain.

Baby Doll clapped her hands, proclaiming, "Well, okay, let's get this thing started!"

"Before we get anything _started_, Detective Sanchez, please ask one of your friends for more appropriate clothing for our guest."

Julio got on the phone immediately, made his request guessing sizes, put the Captain's rush on it, and a few minutes later his friend from another unit appeared with jeans and a t-shirt. Doll took them, mumbling her thanks as she ran to the Captain's office to change. Sharon rubbed her right temple when she realized the girl didn't close the blinds. Fortunately, she was just putting the clothes over her own.

Reappearing, Doll headed to the white board, grabbing a blue marker. She drew a triangle atop three columns she labeled Sug, Doll and Zu. Under each she started filling in further information; on top of the columns, she placed the pictures of each of them she'd brought with her.

Before she got further, she looked around the room, than explained, "Daddy was a cop. I used to go to work sometimes."

"And you're a…?" Sharon started.

"He was KILOD," she shrugged, "things happen, people move on, life changes."

"Killed in the line of duty?" Sharon clarified.

"Yep, then Mom met some slime, I'm cute, yada yada, she believed him, I came out here, yada yada, life goes on."

"You from New Jersey?" Andy asked, finally realizing this was his friend Danielle. She didn't speak this way with him; she was always _so_ well-spoken.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she teased, knowing her accent was a dead giveaway.

"You're Danielle, aren't you?" Buzz asked, avoiding the Captain's look for now. "And Sug is Siobhan, right? So Zu is Gabriella."

Acknowledging Buzz's accuracy, she continued writing on the board. When it came to writing their real names, she changed to green. "This is who we _really_ are," she explained the color change. "Sug, uh, Siobhan, and I came out from New York City. Zu, uh, Gabi is from here. We took her in and patched her up. Created the triad. Siobhan was, _is_, a real caretaker, now it's her turn. We gotta find her, boys and girls!"

"We'll need further information, Danielle, and a way to keep this in Major Crimes. It's not really our jurisdiction," Sharon now stood next to their guest and the board. "I like the way you speak with Buzz. I'd prefer you did that with _all_ of us."

"No doubt." At Sharon's raised eyebrow, "Yes, Captain."

Nodding, "Thank you, Danielle, now if you can give us as much information as possible, we can try to figure something out."

"Till we get a case that _really_ belongs to us," Provenza blurted, shrugging.

Once Danielle filled in more information in each column, Sharon summarized, "You, Danielle, are 18, from a town in NJ but close enough to New York City; your father was a Town PO, KILOD; you came here four years ago with Siobhan. She goes by Voni, is 19, from a town in NY State much further away from NYC; her father was a Town PO, KILOD only two years ago; you both met in Manhattan's Times Square and a month later decided to come to LA together. Gabi," she sighed, "Gabi is 15, from LA; mother's an addict with various boyfriends."

Rubbing both her temples, she took a brief break, looking around at the members of her team. She could see Andy's interest, of course, but the others were still following along. Even Provenza was occasionally looking up from his desk.

She continued with her summary, "Voni has a tattoo, _Live Free_, on the back of her neck and _Siobhan_ tattooed on the inside of her left arm. Gabi has a star on the inside of her right wrist, a peace sign on the inside of her left wrist and a smiley face on her middle left finger. You have none?"

"First off, Voni had her name tatted so she never forgot who she was," she hesitated, "but I think she has. Gabi has the Star of David, peace is all she wants and the finger with the smiley was badly broken before she left home." She looked around the room, noting she had the attention of all of them. "I have _Gypsy_ on the back of my neck, _Soar_ on my left ankle, _Free_ on my right ankle and my father's name on my left shoulder under an angel."

"Voni originally from New Hampshire before they settled in NYS?" Andy asked knowing _Live Free or Die_ was the state's motto.

"Good catch, Lt Flynn." Catching the questioning look the Captain gave her Lieutenant, she continued on, "They moved from NH, where her father was a Town PO, to NYS where he did the same thing." Seeing his mind working, she added, "Sorry, Lieutenant, she never would tell me his name." In response to the grimace he made, "I think _he's_ why she left. She gets high, well, we all do in one way or another but she gets _really_ high now. One night she slipped up and said he was abusive to everyone. Day after they buried their Mom, she went to NYC and her brother, he's older, went to Tennessee. They have a schedule of communication they keep."

She added a few more notes on the board. Turning to face them again, "I was only in NYC a month; Voni was there a few months longer. She taught me the ropes when we got out here, same with Gabi, then briefly with Rusty. Oh, Gabi knew the life but she didn't know a damn thing about _safety_."

"Voni have kids?" Andy asked, thinking she seemed kind of maternal for a teenager.

"Never admitted to it but I think she did. I saw her with a locket she hides in her stuff. It has a picture of a baby girl inside and the name Fiona inscribed."

"But you never actually saw her with a kid? Like in NY?" Andy explored further. Something about this was off.

"No, I would've helped her take care of it. Myself, I didn't stay pregnant once I left home but Voni, she wasn't the type. Maybe her brother has it. She really looked at the locket and cried hard after talking to him one day. That's how I saw it so well."

"Okay, that's a possibility," Andy was taking notes. "Tell us about Voni now, last few months, and why you are concerned she didn't check in with you. She always does, last few months?" He didn't think she was giving up everything, not intentionally withholding but still.

"You're really paying attention, Lt Flynn. My father would've liked you. Good cop, he'd say. Voni was her usual self, always got high more than us but six months ago it all went to Hell." She looked at the Captain, deciding she looked like she took notes in her head like her own father did, then at Lt Flynn who was writing. Looking around, only the girl in front of the old man was writing but everyone was listening.

"Her brother called her, weird cuz they always text, and they stayed talking a long time. Like _long_! She wrote something down than said she needed to go to a notary and then next-day it to her brother. Gabi didn't want to go so I did. We got everything done then Voni wanted the _Siobhan_ tat. I figured what the Hell I'll get another one instead of just waiting. She's been getting _super_ stoned since then. Gabi and I take care of her, you know, repayment for taking care of us."

"Fiona needed to be registered for school," Amy spoke up, adding, "Oh I'm Detective Sykes, Dani, nice to meet you."

After shaking hands, Dani asked, "Military?"

"Yes," she answered, surprised, "and now a cop."

"Gabi's Dad was military. KIA she said. That's why her Mom started getting high."

"So the initial connection of the triad was your, uh, work and later it also became how your lives changed with the loss of your fathers who had honorable jobs," Amy wondered aloud.

"Yeah, weird, huh?" Dani acknowledged. Turning to Captain Raydor, "Is this enough of a start? I could use Lt Flynn and Detective Sykes which would leave you with the rest of your team." Seeing the new expression on Sharon's face, she bargained, "Give me 24 hours to find Voni and get her help. I'll need 48 hours if I've lost Gabi. That kid is too impulsive for her own good. What do you say?"

Looking at Andy and Amy, Sharon asked, "Does this sound like something you both would be willing to take on for 24 hours?"

"Yes, Ma'am, absolutely," Amy answered first.

"Yeah, Sharon, we're good. 24-48 hours, we're good," Andy agreed.

"Danielle, why do I get the feeling you aren't just another working girl?"

"Because, Captain Raydor, I have a _real_ job too. It's not much but it's a job. With our pi-, uh, our boss, you age out at 18 unless you look younger. Daddy always told me to have a backup for any plan."

"He sounds like a good man. You have yourself a _24_-hour deal, young lady." She noticed Dani put her hand out so she shook it.

"Gentleman's Agreement, Captain," she smiled, eyes crinkling, "I'm gonna hold you to it, even if your detectives don't like the places I show them."

"Since this isn't really our case, I will hold you to the 24 hours at most and _only_ if both girls need assistance." Turning to Andy and Amy, "May as well start the clock now. Andy, stay in touch."

"Sure thing," he touched her arm as he passed.

[TBC]


	3. Children of the Night

_**Children of the Night**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "The Serenity Prayer" was authored by Reinhold Niebuhr and is used in many 12-step programs. "Children of the Night" was sung by Richard Marx, referring to the Van Nuys, CA organization of the same name founded by Dr Lois Lee. Its mission supports work with child prostitutes ages 11-17; Hotline 800-551-1300.

**A/N**: My muse wanted to go dark but I didn't want it too deep; "Angels in my Path" is the compromise. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: There but for the Grace of God, and Angels in my Path, go I. This addresses the forgotten children.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

_God grant me the serenity _

_to accept the things I cannot change;_

_courage to change the things I can;_

_and wisdom to know the difference._

Dani took Andy and Amy first to Voni's spot. It was too early for any workers to be around so they searched around for her body and came up empty.

Their next stop was where they lived. It was a small tent city that reminded Andy of Alice. Dani went around asking if anyone had seen Voni since her shift last night; no one had but one girl told her where Voni goes when she _really_ wants to shoot up. Andy, familiar with the demon that addiction is, asked if it was the regular place she went to or the place she was hoping to die. The girl, not much older than 15, Alice's age, told him she went to this place in the hopes of overdosing and no one finding her or not caring if they did.

_All that I know in my life, I have learned on the streets._

Dani only knew about the regular place so she took a chance and looked through her friend's belongings. Aside from the locket, she found a diary Voni had started six months ago after the call from her brother. In it, she wrote of the devastation her father brought on her family with his drinking, violence and lawful ability to carry a gun. She wrote in detail about the abuse and how having a cop for a father _sucked_, especially the day he killed her mother and threatened to kill her daughter if she wasn't out of his sight in three days. Knowing she had nowhere to go with the child, she'd let her brother take her since his girlfriend was moving with him to TN. They'd treat Fiona as theirs. They had their own daughter and would raise them as sisters. She'd always had the hope of one day being a part of Fiona's life until she had to send the guardianship letter for her brother to register her in school. That day she decided _dying_ was better than this life she was _supposedly_ living.

_I have tasted my own hunger; sold my body to survive._

The last entry was the day before, titled '_No More Angels_.' She said her peace to her God, to her friends Dani and Gabi, to her brother Colin and finally to her daughter Fiona. Handing the book to Andy, Dani quickly ran her finger under one eye, the same as Sharon he noted.

After reading the last entry, Andy's stomach clenched. He could tell this girl loved her daughter more than life itself and wanted even more now to find her alive.

_Fiona, my baby girl, I've run out of Angels. You still have them though. My tiny little girl, so small, so delicate, born too early from the beating I took from Daddy when he found out you were growing inside of me. The year I had you with me wasn't enough. You'll never remember me as your real mama. I gave that up to save your life. I never realized how much of myself I gave up that day. Be happy, be loved, be kind, be everything I'm not, Fiona Siobhan. Your real mama loves you. Live free._

Taking the locket and the diary with him, Andy asked Dani to take them to the spot where the hopeless go, the place Voni wanted to find peace. Having heard what the girl, Faith, had told Andy, she directed him as he drove.

Each place they went to in that square block empty lot was worse than the last and they all began to wonder if they'd find her in time, if at all. At the end of the property where they had been searching tents, barrels and lean-tos, they found what looked to be a huge storage shed. Going towards it, they noted it had seen better days. It no longer had a door and part of the roof was gone.

_How I long for something better than this life I know too well. Lord, I know I'm bound for Heaven, cuz I've done my time in Hell. _

Deep inside, at the very end, they found Voni unconscious with a needle sticking out of her. As Amy felt for a pulse, Andy called for an ambulance. In the hopes for a faster response in _this_ part of town, he gave his badge number, unit and Precinct information. To his surprise, it worked. The ambulance only took three minutes to arrive and Voni had a slow pulse but a pulse nonetheless. Dani rode with her, Andy and Amy following in their car. While waiting for word from the ER doctor, Andy updated Sharon, letting her know they still had to go back to check on Gabi once they knew Voni would make it.

Dani brought out Voni's phone and let Andy search through the texts from her brother. He decided to call, needing to inform him of his sister's condition. Dani got him to hold off until they _actually_ had some information from the doctor.

An hour later, the doctor appeared with good news. He spoke to Dani who Voni had listed as her sister on the form she always carried around with her. She was now conscious, her pulse normal, pupils responsive and she was aware of her name, age and whereabouts.

While Dani was inside, Andy made a call to Colin, giving him the full update on his sister and asking if Fiona knew Siobhan was her real mother. Upon learning she did, that he and his now-wife were telling her stories about her Mama Siobhan and had taught her to call his wife Mama Maureen, Andy asked if there was any way Siobhan could join them in TN once she was _fully_ ready for a new life. Colin's response made him smile. They had been waiting for her since he learned their father was dead two years ago. He had been sure to text the news to his sister but realized now that he hadn't _asked_ her to come there; he had just _assumed_ she would.

Andy's next call was to an advocate he'd met years ago at one of the trafficking conferences he attended. Siobhan and Danielle were too old, he knew, but Gabriella wasn't and he wanted help available for her if they found her today. He also wanted a referral to a really good organization or person or _something_ for the two older girls. He needed Siobhan to be clean and in therapy for a good while before she tried to be a _real_ mother to Fiona. He also needed Danielle out of the life, looking to move up in her current real job. Maybe he'd ask his friend to make her full-time, even if he had to supplement the difference in income himself.

It took several hours before Andy was able to again update Sharon with the news that Gabriella was safely being taken care of by one organization while Siobhan and Danielle had both agreed as sisters, to go under the care of another once Voni was released from the hospital, until they could move to TN and start their lives over. Andy had gotten assurance from the advocate that the girls could keep in contact with their sister Gabi, as they had all formed a strong family bond on the streets.

_We are the Children of the Night. We won't go down without a fight. Our voices strong, our futures bright. Thanks to what we learned from you, we've grown into the Children of the Night._

Later that night, Andy was relaxing on his couch, cranberry and soda in one hand, remote in the other watching a game. The ring of the doorbell didn't startle him; he'd figured Sharon would stop by to make sure he was okay and not looking to drink. He was a bit surprised to find he wasn't but chalked it up to it being a _good_ day, happy endings all around.

"Hey, you," she greeted him, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek before letting go.

"Hey yourself; come in. Just so you know, I'm good but I still wanted to see you." He started back towards the couch.

Smiling, "You did a _great_ job today, Andy. The girls are extremely fortunate they had you."

When they were settled on the couch, he asked her, "Did you get a good look at Danielle, the mini-Sharon? _That's_ what made me give her my card. I'm out there walking around after a drive thinking about this amazing woman, this really great friend, that I've fallen in _love_ with and this kid, this _mini-you_, is out there working."

Running her fingers through his hair, caressing his cheek with her thumb, "People wonder why I love angels and have so many. They're _needed_, Andy, and you were without a doubt an angel for those girls." Pulling him into a strong hug, she whispered, "I am _so_ proud of you and your dedication to the children we encounter."

Kissing his cheek, she moved back to look at him, her hand cupping his face. "I'm not staying tonight, not even on the couch, but know that I'm in love with you too."

He moved towards her, wanting to kiss her so badly. She met him halfway, lips already parted. He met no resistance as he covered her lips with his, their tongues swirling in this new dance of theirs; exploring, tasting, creating sensations in each of them that made them both want more.

When they parted, she whispered, "I should go. I just wanted you to know you weren't in this _alone_." As they walked to the door, she explained, "I felt it that day when I asked you but I needed to wait, to get things in order in my head."

"I understand, Sharon."

They reached for each other, engaging in another long-lasting, spine-tingling kiss. After which, she reached for the doorknob, "I _really_ should go. I stayed late doing my paperwork and I'm bringing dinner home."

"Go feed the boy," he smiled at her. Quickly kissing her again, he told her "_Go_."

"Would you like to join me for dinner at our Italian place on Friday evening?"

"Yeah, but that's a long time, Sharon, _four_ days. I'll probably show up _way_ before that," he teased.

"We've been doing that for several months now, Andy, but you can _still_ make reservations for Friday." She kissed him quickly, than teased while trying to sound serious, "You _will_ continue to take me out to dinner _sometimes_, won't you?"

"Whenever you want," he smiled, "Now go. The kid's waiting."

He had no problem sleeping that night.

[TBC]


	4. Metamorphosis

_**Metamorphosis**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "The Serenity Prayer" was authored by Reinhold Niebuhr and is used by many 12-step programs.

**A/N**: My muse wanted to go dark but I didn't want it too deep; "Angels in my Path" is the compromise. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: There but for the Grace of God, and Angels in my Path, go I. This addresses the forgotten children.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

_God grant me the serenity _

_to accept the things I cannot change;_

_courage to change the things I can;_

_and wisdom to know the difference._

That night Sharon went home with burgers for dinner and the fresh memory of the kisses she and Andy had _finally_ shared. She wanted to discuss this new development with Rusty over dinner, hence his favorite meal.

Half-way through, he couldn't take the looks anymore; the stops-and-starts were driving him crazy too. "Just say it, Sharon, whatever it is cuz you're starting to freak me out here."

She hadn't realized she was doing anything out of the ordinary but apparently she had. She gave it another try, "It's just, well, here's the thing, Rusty."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing _what_?"

"For someone as well-spoken as you, who's a _cop_ and we all know what _they_ sound like, you're driving me nuts not being able to finish a sentence. One sentence, Sharon, _please_ remember how to talk."

"I do remember how to speak."

"Now we're making progress."

"It's just, well, you know that Andy and I are friends and as such we spend a great deal of time together. Obviously during that time, we do a great deal of talking."

"Oh my God, Sharon, now that you've regained your power of speech, you're _rambling_."

"Rusty," she semi-chastised.

"You and Flynn hang out, a lot, I mean like _seriously_ a lot. You guys talk a lot, like _wow_ a lot, for people your age who according to Lt Provenza are supposed to barely be able to look at each other." At her confused looked, he explained, "Apparently people get cranky once they reach a certain age."

"I'm beginning to wonder if Lt Provenza was _born_ cranky."

Laughing, "Just tell me that you and Flynn have _finally_ decided to date, like for real, not this weird thing you both call just being _friends_. Seriously, Sharon, the tension between you guys, it's just…"

"There's no tension between us, we're fine."

"Oh my God, I really _do_ have to like spell everything out for you, don't I? _Sexual_ tension; you two have it in spades. Probably why Lt Provenza thinks you guys are doing it. Personally I was tempted to tell him no way you guys have _that_ much tension if you're doing it but I let him grumble about how it was gonna mess everything up cuz when you get mad at Flynn, you're gonna take it out on all of _them_."

"Look who's rambling now," she laughed, "and that's Lt Provenza's problem with it? That I'll take my moods out on my team? I'd never! I'm not that type of person."

"I agree. And just so I'm straight on this, you have _finally_ decided to date this poor guy, right?"

"Yes. It's not just a passing thing, Rusty, and then I move on, it's real, it's very serious."

"I know, Sharon. He's the only guy you have over, the only guy you go out with _ever_ in the whole time I've been here. It's serious."

"This doesn't change anything," she assured him.

"You got that right. If it was anyone other than _you_, all of that _weirdness_ he put up with just to hang out with you would've been _dating_ for normal people. Be happy, Sharon, I like him. He'd kill for you. What more could I ask?"

"He _is_ protective."

"Yep, cuz he loves you. He can move in whenever, okay, Sharon, cuz like the poor guy already sleeps on the couch. I thought that was only when you're mad at him? Like the dog house or something?"

"Yes, that's what they usually mean but in our case, it's just trying to be close to each other as friends. Dating now, he'd be…"

"In _bed_ where he belongs. Really, Sharon, it's not like I don't know any of this stuff."

"I know you do, Rusty. I'm just making sure you're not upset by the change and I do remember promising to give notice on any changes."

"I've had like a _year's_ notice, Sharon. I can't believe he waited so long. That's love." He pointed at her briefly. "Oh, and by the way, during one of your grocery runs while he was making dinner, I got him to admit he loves you. Like it was _totally_ accidental but it happened."

"Well, I'm glad he already told me or you might've spoiled the surprise. And before you ask, yes, I've told him."

He grabbed her into a quick hug, "That's great, Sharon! Like seriously, cuz he's _much_ better than Jack and he's good to you, and he cooks and cleans and you guys do weird stuff like paying your bills together for fun."

"Paying bills is a necessary part of life. We just decided we could handle our finances in each other's presence rather than not spend time together."

"Like I said, he's a patient guy." After grabbing their plates and glasses, as he was walking to the kitchen, he offered, "You should get him some keys. After waiting a year or whatever it was, I give it a _month_ before all his stuff is here and he's giving up that lease of his."

"Funny child, are you part of the pool at work too?

"No, Buzz wouldn't let me join."

"He's a good man," she replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>Tuesday night he showed up; a bag of fresh produce in one hand, his travel bag in the other. Rusty opened the door, took one look at him, turned to Sharon and said, "Yep, he's gonna need his own keys."<p>

"Rusty!"

"Hey, kid, thanks for putting in a good word for me," he smirked.

Handing Sharon the produce, he plopped his own bag by the door.

"That goes in the bedroom," she said without looking, busy unloading the groceries.

"Give me a kiss first." She complied, than sent him on his way.

As soon as he came back out, Rusty greeted him with, "Boy, you gotta learn her rules _quick_ around here. I thought you were paying attention all this time."

"I was, I don't put my feet on the coffee table anymore. I use a coaster. How was I supposed to know about bags in rooms? That's the first time I've been in there." Turning to look at Sharon, "Nice, by the way, it's very calming."

"Yes, that was what I was going for."

"So, no painting it red and purple?" he teased.

"So asks the man with an entirely white house."

After discussing what he wanted to make for dinner, they each had their assignments to shorten the prep time to five minutes. Putting it into the oven, he announced, "Dinner in 30."

"I'll be in my room then. Back in 30," he smiled as he walked backwards, "_or_ should I wait until you guys call for me?"

"Rusty Beck, there will none of that," Sharon squinted at him.

With Rusty gone, Andy grabbed Sharon by the waist, "We get to make out while we wait."

Before she could answer, he pulled her closer, covering her lips, one hand moving into her hair. It had only a day since they'd last kissed but it felt like an eternity to both of them.

Her hands moved around him; one on his back, the other in his hair. She found herself sucking on his tongue up and down until he groaned. She felt the hardness, felt him pulling her even closer, grinding against her until she was heated throughout her entire body.

He whispered how much he loved her, how much he wanted her before soundly kissing her again. Moments later when she whispered the same words back to him and sighed as his tongue slid along her neck, his hand moved from her waist along her side stopping to caress her breast. He was sucking on her tongue as his finger rubbed her nipple when she pulled away long enough to remember the food. 'Timer,' he had answered quickly, lowering his head to suck on her breasts, giving each equal attention. Moving back to her mouth, he thought his knees would buckle when he felt her hand on his erection, gently running her fingers along it before fully cupping her hand over it.

At the sound of the buzzer, they broke apart, breathless and flushed wondering how they'd get through dinner with Rusty in their state.

Taking the pan out and placing it on the counter, Andy came up with an idea. "If he asks, we just say it's from the heat of the oven."

"Good idea," she agreed and began setting the table.

* * *

><p>Rusty had excused himself immediately after dinner. Both had told him he was more than welcome to stay in the living room with them. He mumbled something about <em>tension<em> and a computer chess game and waiting a _year_ as he walked away, heading to his room.

Looking at Sharon, who he realized was blushing, he asked, "Does he _really_ think we're gonna do anything in front of him?"

"He knows we _won't_," she answered, sitting on the couch holding her coffee cup, "but he also knows we _want_ to." Once he had settled next to her, holding his own mug, she added, "He probably figures we can't control ourselves at this point."

"We _can't_," was his reply, with an added smirk.

"We can't exactly go to bed at this hour. He'd _know_."

"He knows _already_, Sharon."

She sighed, putting their mugs on the coffee table. "We should _try_ to wait a little longer." Having said that she kissed him soundly, nips and licks, tongues swirling, their hands pulling each other's shirts free; the need to be closer, to be under material getting stronger and stronger.

She had his shirt unbuttoned by the time he laid them down on the couch, his fingers unbuttoning her blouse, caressing her breasts as his tongue once again danced with hers. He was grinding against her when her legs moved around him. If she'd worn a dress or a skirt, they'd probably have had their first time right then and there, but there _was_ the matter of Rusty being home and her wearing pants.

He moved his body a bit, his hand moving to her center, through the material, while still kissing her he began to rub his fingers over her, moving harder allowing her moans to guide him.

When he couldn't wait any longer, he unzipped her pants, sliding his hand beneath them and her panties to her center. She was warm and wet and he ached to be inside her. Moving his fingers along her clit, again using her sounds as his guide, he began sucking her breasts giving equal attention to both. As her moans became louder, he moved to her mouth, kissing her soundly to muffle as much as he could. When she came, she started sucking his tongue up and down and he thought he was going to lose it. He felt her hand unzip him, move beneath his trousers and boxers, fondling him slowly.

"We're not gonna make it to bed, Sharon," he barely whispered, pulling her clothes off only one leg then moving his own down just enough to free his erection.

"But Rusty…" she lost all train of thought as he began slowly entering her, enjoying every second of the feelings he had, wanting her to have them also. 'You can't redo a first time,' he thought.

Knowing he should be quick about it didn't stop his body from doing what it wanted. Slowly he moved within her, pulling fully back out each time until she clasped her legs around him, whispering she was close again.

He managed to hold on a bit longer as her muscles contracted, her wetness flowing over him, her lips whispering his name. When she barely got out 'come with me' he'd let go, moving quickly inside her, whispering her name as he felt himself lose total control finally leading to his release.

They lay there regaining their breath and composure before simultaneously claiming the bathroom first. Deciding to share, they were back quickly, microwaving their coffee then snuggling on the couch.

* * *

><p>Later that evening when Rusty dared reappear for coffee, they were sitting at the table going over their latest case. He shook his head, muttering, "<em>Weird<em>," then, "you guys want coffee? I'm making some."

"That'd be great," Andy answered, looking closer at one of the crime scene pictures.

"This is what you _always_ do."

"Yes, but now we're _dating_, Rusty," Sharon clarified, though not really.

"Looks the same to me," he muttered.

They smiled at each other, thinking if he only knew but glad he didn't.

Joining them at the table, he asked about the case. They shared what they knew which wasn't much just yet.

He started tapping his fingers, a sure sign something was on his mind.

"Is something wrong, Rusty?" Sharon asked, worried he'd now decided he had a problem with her new-found relationship.

"Buzz mentioned today that he'd seen an old acquaintance of mine that Lt Flynn was helping."

"She came to the office for help looking for her friend."

"How'd she know to do that?"

"I gave her my card one night. Told her to call if she needed help or wanted out."

"Who was it?"

"Danielle, she goes by Baby Doll. Needed help finding Sug and Zu."

"Siobhan and Gabriella," Rusty remembered the triad well.

"Yeah, what kind of name is Zu anyway?"

"Sug is Sugar Baby and Zu is Azucar, you know, sugar."

"Oh, well, Danielle seemed like a nice girl and Andy ended up helping all three of them while we didn't have a case."

"Thanks. Siobhan is a great girl. Really nice, not just cuz she wants something but like a really nice girl. She's _kind_, Sharon."

"I'm glad she was there for you when you needed her. She was an angel to you just as Andy was to all three of them."

"We all got demons, guys, _and_ angels," Andy took her hand as he spoke, "can't have one without the other."

"That's so true," she said smiling sadly.

"Well, thanks again. I'll leave you to your, uh, first date I guess it is? Good luck with the new case." He walked back towards his room.

"Let's go to bed, Sharon. As they got up, he asked, "Do you happen to own a short, slinky, silk nighty?"

"I do," she replied huskily. "Would you like me to wear it?"

"Oh, God, _yes_," he said just before he kissed her breathless.

* * *

><p>They had made love again when they went to bed, more keenly aware of Rusty's proximity but he made her come twice again before he allowed his own release, each time smothering some of the sound with his kisses.<p>

She found she liked sharing her bed again, waking in the middle of the night to hear him softly snoring, the warmth of his body close to hers.

In the morning, she woke before her alarm. She had thought she was dreaming but upon fully waking realized that no he was indeed kissing her neck, softly running his wet tongue along it, his hand between her legs gently playing with her clit.

When she turned to better accommodate him, her legs opening more, he moved over her, kissing her with more passion and desire than she thought possible at that early hour. He kissed his way down her body, gliding along her neck, sucking each breast, kissing her stomach, finally flicking her clit, moving his tongue to taste her before returning to it. He gently moved his tongue over and around it, slowly inserting two fingers into her moistness to hasten her pleasure. When she came this time, he wasn't there to kiss away the sounds and he took immense pleasure in hearing what he did to her.

When she settled back down, she repeated his actions on him, taking him in her mouth, than licking the head of his penis slowly moving down along the sides of it. Taking him back in her mouth, she moved up and down agonizingly slow until he twitched, moving her mouth off him.

Pulling her up to him, they kissed, mingling their tastes until she moved herself up and slid down on him, moving as slowly as she had with her mouth. He let her have her way with him until he was close, then he put his hands on her hips and guided her movements, meeting her stroke for stroke until he felt his release.

Whispering her name, he pulled her close to him. They lay there quietly just holding each other, enjoying the closeness, the newness, the ability to be together like this whenever they wanted.

When the alarm went off, they showered together more for practical reasons than passion but they enjoyed it nevertheless. Later, dressed and needing coffee, they went to the kitchen.

"You said you'd leave your hair natural," he reminded her, not bothering to hide the smile.

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?"

"I like it that way."

"Thank you but I always have it straight for work." Clearly a Friday or Saturday would've been a perfect _planned_ first time with the natural hair deal in place.

"You made a deal," he kissed her, "and we shook on it."

"Fine, a deal is a deal. I'll leave it as it is."

"Thank you."

"You _will_ have to make it up to me tonight if my hair becomes a topic or a joke."

"I'll make it up to you even if it doesn't, just for sticking to the deal," he promised.

/-/

* * *

><p>Lt Provenza was the first one to notice, "Your hair dryer break, Captain?"<p>

"Her hair is dry. It was probably her straightener that broke, Lieutenant," Amy corrected.

"Whatever," he grumbled back at her. "It looks like she barely took time to get ready this morning."

"It looks nice, Ma'am," Julio offered his support. Buzz and Tao agreed.

"What about you, Flynn? You like the look?" Provenza asked, rolling his eyes at him.

"I think it's great, _really_ great," he answered with a wide grin. "So natural and soft looking."

"Oh _stop_ drooling, you damn fool," Provenza groused at him.

"I can see what kind of day this is going to be," Sharon stated, heading to her office.

[TBC]


	5. Reality Can Be Surprising

_**Reality is Surprising**_

**Disclaimer**: (1) None of these characters are mine; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction. "The Serenity Prayer" was authored by Reinhold Niebuhr and is used by many 12-step programs.

**A/N**: My muse wanted to go dark but I didn't want it too deep; "Angels in my Path" is the compromise. I'm always happy to hear comments of any kind. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2**: There but for the Grace of God, and Angels in my Path, go I. This addresses the forgotten children.

~~~~~PT~~~~~

_God grant me the serenity _

_to accept the things I cannot change;_

_courage to change the things I can;_

_and wisdom to know the difference._

After dealing with all the comments about her hair Wednesday morning and having spent every evening and the entire weekend together with no sign of either of them wanting him to go home to his place, Sharon decided Monday was a good day to inform the team and Taylor, separately of course.

So here they stood, all of them crammed in her office at the top of their shift on a Monday morning. After hearing Rusty's hysterically funny playback of his own conversation with Sharon, Andy decided to take the lead.

"Okay, so you guys would have to be blind not to see I had a thing for Sharon, way before she finally caught up, that is. This is all still new so take it easy on her. Provenza, I'm really talking to _you_ here."

"So you idiots have finally gone and done it? You're _dating_?"

"Yes," Sharon jumped in, "and I don't think _idiots_ is the right word for us."

Before Provenza could answer her, Amy shouted, "Oh thank God! I don't know how much _longer_ I could've pulled off this whole _innocent_ act of mine." Turning to her teammates, "Fork it over, boys, nobody had a year but me." Putting her hand out, she collected $20 from each of them. "Oh, and just to be sure I don't get gypped, are you telling us within a week?"

"Yes," Sharon answered, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Great! Fork it over, boys." Putting out her hand again, she collected $10 from each of them. "Not to be too personal, but has he brought his stuff over yet? Moved in fully or partially, doesn't matter, it counts as the same."

"Yeah, I did but what the Hell?"

"Oh, thank you, Lt Flynn and Captain Raydor, thank you, thank you." Putting her hand out again, smiling widely, "Fork it over, boys." She collected another $20 from each of them.

"Anything else you'd like to know so we can keep helping you pay your bills?" Andy asked gruffly.

"Oh this isn't bill money. I'm going shopping. Yes! Oh and I owe Coop a drink for listening to me."

This time Buzz had his hand out, collecting $5 from each of them. "I told you she couldn't keep this stuff to herself. She _hadda_ tell Coop."

"Are there any _other_ outstanding bets?" Sharon asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nope, that's it," Provenza answered. "Calm down, Captain, it's all in fun."

"Oh, and _you_, Lt Provenza, I will _not_ take out on the entire team any issues I may have personally with Andy so you can relax now."

"Crap, I forgot about that one," Provenza grunted as Buzz put his hand out, collecting another $5 from each of them. "Okay, fine that was my only concern. Since _I_ won't be affected, do what you want. Be _happy_ for all I care. We done?"

"Unless anyone has any concerns, questions, comments or money to exchange," Sharon answered before Andy could.

"Congratulations, Ma'am, he's a good guy," Julio said quietly, smiling.

Buzz and Lt Tao congratulated both of them; Tao adding, "Many happy years together."

"They're _old_, Mike, how many years you think they got left?"

"Cranky pants," Sykes whispered, "Oh, yes, congrats to you both, best of luck and all that."

"_All that_, Sykes?" Provenza scowled.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, I'm thinking about this new dress I want."

"Everybody out, _please_," Sharon softly ordered then slumped against her desk, shaking her head.

"They're a good team, they're good people and _good friends_," Andy said between chuckles. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her.

"I'm glad I closed the blinds before we started the notification." Kissing him again, "I love you too. Go do some work before we have to do this again with Taylor. For some reason he prefers coming to _my_ office today."

"It'll be fine. I'm going to work now." He couldn't hide the huge grin as he walked to his desk.

* * *

><p>Andy hurried to Sharon's office as soon as he heard Taylor greeting someone in the hallway.<p>

"Get ready," he warned as he entered.

"I want this day over," she sighed. Greeting Taylor, "Good morning, Chief Taylor, thank you for coming over."

"No problem, Captain, always a pleasure to visit Major Crimes." He sat down before asking, "Why are _you_ here, Flynn?"

"Cuz I don't think she should do this alone. I'm a real gentleman like that," he said, rolling his eyes.

"So Jack was right? The man was actually telling the truth? Cuz if that's the case, Captain, you are _far_ behind in the notification and you amended the damn regulation yourself back when you were still in _FID_."

"I'm sorry, I'm not clear, Chief, would you clarify this Jack reference for me? Because this is a recent development, you _are_ being informed according to the requirements set forth in the regulations as _I_ amended them, my team was informed when they came in this morning and I just need to know whether _you_ will be handling Andy's evaluations from now on."

"Nah, let Lt Provenza or Tao handle it. I got enough on my plate. If it becomes a problem for them, I'll take it over. I fully expect to continue getting the fantastic results I've been seeing up to this _recent_ development of yours."

"You will, I assure you," Sharon responded, "along with the lack of lawsuits." She hesitated, "Now about Jack."

"Oh that, well, he stopped by one day after you filed for the divorce, he said, to tell me something _might_ be going on between you two. I didn't see it and hadn't heard anything about it so I told him thanks and to be on his way." He shifted in his chair, "After the divorce was finalized, apparently he thought you would change your mind, he stopped by again. Said since you went through with it, you _had_ to be dating Andy. I still didn't see it, still hadn't heard anything about it so I told him I had my doubts and sent him on his way."

"Jack's an ass. He's pissed cuz he wanted money from Sharon and he didn't get any. He can't believe she did it to adopt Rusty. We had nothing going on till recently, I swear."

"Well, we all know how much Sharon likes the rules and if nothing else, you've been quite open about your feelings for her this whole time," looking at Sharon, "not verbally but Provenza was right about the puppy dog looks."

Andy rolled his eyes until Sharon gave him a look that stopped his action immediately.

"I can see you still listen to her, Andy. Sharon, as long as that continues and there's no problems with the statistics, coverage, lack of lawsuits and cohesiveness of the team, do what you want on your own time." Standing and fully facing Sharon, "It stays out of the office, of course, and I'm sure you know what I mean by _it_."

"Of course, Chief, I wouldn't think of it."

"Flynn would but you seem to have him under control. If that's it, I've got a meeting to attend in Pope's office. I'll pass along the happy news. Good luck."

He walked into the Murder Room and stood there. Andy and Sharon followed, he sitting at his desk, she standing by the white board.

"Anyone have a problem with this latest development? Anyone thinks it's gonna affect the team's morale or lower stats?"

"No," they answered together.

"Lt Provenza, you are _actually_ okay with this?"

"Yep, she won't take it out on _us_ when she's pissed at Andy so I'm good."

"Happy to hear that. Well, that's all folks." Turning to face Sharon, "Captain."

"Chief." Waiting until he left, she added, "Thank you, All. Andy and I appreciate the support. I _need_ some coffee from the break room. When I come back I expect updates on our latest case."

[The End]


End file.
